fox11fandomcom-20200213-history
Celeb Bio: Selena Gomez
Selena Gomez has become one of our favorite Disney Celebrities. She is innocent, fun, and caring and a great actress as well! Selena stars in the hit Disney Channel Original Series ''Wizards of Waverly Place ''and she has also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie “Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie” based on the show. It has also been reported that a sequel to the movie is in the works! Born in 1992, Selena plays the lead role in the movie “Ramona and Beezus” and has also starred alongside her former BFF Demi Lovato in the movie Princess Protection Program. Selena began her acting career at the age of seven on the hit children’s television series “Barney & Friends.” She was cast as Gianna in seasons 7 and 8. After, she appeared in national television commercials and landed a small role in 2003’s “Spy Kids 3D: Game Over.” She got her first big role as Emily Grace Garcia in the movie “Brain Zapped.” Discovered by Disney in 2004 in their first worldwide casting search, she was flown off to Los Angeles and was set to make a guest appearance in an episode of “The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.” She followed up with a small role in three episodes of “Hannah Montana” as rival Mikayla. Finally, in 2007 she was cast as the lead character, Alex Russo, in Disney’s Original Series “Wizards of Waverly Place”. Selena warmed the hearts of many in her lead role as Mary in Another Cinderella Story alongside Drew Seeley. She has also lent her voice to the movie “Horton Hears A Who.” Selena began her music career in 2006 when she recorded the theme song for her movie “Brain Zapped.” She went on to record the theme song, “Everything Is Not What It Seems” for her Disney television series “Wizards of Waverly Place”. She also recorded three songs for “Another Cinderella Story” and in 2008 Hollywood Records signed her on as their newest artist. Selena is will soon be releasing her sophomore album with her band The Scene and has started her own production company called July Moon Productions. What Selena Has Done So Far: Filmography: - What Boys Want (2012) - Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie 2 (2011) - Monte Carlo (2011) - Ramona and Beezus (2010) - Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (2009) Filming – Alex Russo - Princess Protection Program (2009) – Carter Mason/Princess Mason - Wizards of Waverly Place (41 episodes, 2007-2009) – Alex Russo - Sonny with a Chance (2 episodes, 2009) - Another Cinderella Story (2008) – Mary - Hannah Montana (3 episodes, 2007-2008) – Mikayla - Horton Hears a Who! (2008) Voice – Helga - Arwin! (2007) – Alexa - What’s Stevie Thinking? (2007) – Stevie Sanchez - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (1 episode, 2006) – Gwen - Brain Zapped (2006) – Emily Grace Garcia - Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (2005) – Julie Walker - Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) – Waterpark Girl - Barney & Friends (2002) – Gianna